


Casserole

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [20]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon Accepted, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by an adorable headcanon from @maregnbue on Tumblr!





	Casserole

It had been a while since Elsa got to cuddle her girlfriend, so she was very happy to have Cassandra all to herself tonight.  Too bad Cassandra couldn’t say the same.

Things had been tough for the warrior woman lately.  As usual, Cassandra was not eager to share her feelings, but at least Elsa understood her need for space.  However, as the evening dragged on, she just really wanted to show Cassandra some affection.  Let her know that she cared even if her girlfriend didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her.

Elsa managed to convince Cassandra to join her in the study.  Once there, Cassandra made herself comfortable on the couch, stretching out and taking up most of it.  Elsa didn’t mind; in fact, it was preferable given what she planned on doing.

She bent down and planted a soft kiss on Cassandra’s cheek.  “Cozy?”

Cassandra murmured, “Mm-hmm.”  Already she was showing signs of drowsiness.

Elsa smiled softly and went to fetch a blanket.  When she got back, Cassandra looked at it curiously.

“Since when do you get cold?”

“It’s not for me,” Elsa replied, and before Cassandra could ask or say anything, the Queen worked quickly to wrap her girlfriend tightly in the blanket.  She even tucked the corners underneath so that Cassandra was completely wrapped up from the shoulders down.

Admiring her work, Elsa crawled on top and snuggled against Cassandra, squeezing her tight and smiling as she hummed happily.

“What...what the heck, Elsa?” Cassandra managed to squeak out, unable to move and feeling a little suffocated.

“You’re a Casserole!” Elsa answered brightly, which was a rare sight for the Queen of Arendelle.  She leaned back to look down at her girlfriend’s face; she was greeted with a blank expression.

“Casserole.  Because...your name is Cass?  A-ha.”  Elsa’s smile was faltering as Cassandra merely responded with one raised eyebrow as if to say,  _Really?  Puns?_

The awkwardness was making Elsa regret this decision.  She just wanted to give Cassandra a little love, which she already knew was a tall order at times since the woman was so cold and standoffish to most people.  But of all people in the world, Elsa knew best what it felt like to be seen as cold and distant, literally and metaphorically.  Maybe she needed to open up a bit and hope that Cassandra would respond likewise?

“Cass, I’m sorry, I just thought it would be rather cute to do this for you.  It’s the kind of thing Anna would love and I hoped you might like it too.  And...I know you’ve been feeling insecure lately.  How you want to be admired and not be relegated to waiting in the wings...”

That phrase caught Cassandra’s attention.  She had been listening calmly to Elsa’s apology, but the moment she uttered those words...

_Waiting in the wings.  She knows.  Oh god, she knows..._

“...but I love you, Cassandra.  You are now a central figure in my life, and I just want you to feel loved and admired for who you are.  You are so brave and strong and yet I just want to cuddle you so-”

Elsa abruptly stopped at the sound of a sniffle.  Her gaze came into focus and she realized with a jolt that Cassandra was crying.  She was squeezing her eyes shut but failing to stop a few rogue tears from escaping.

“Oh no, no, no!  Cass, I’m so sorry!” Elsa frantically apologized as she moved to unwrap the blanket, but stopped when a choked cry broke through.

“NO!”

Cassandra’s voice was thick and her eyes were watery as she pulled herself together enough to address her now panicking girlfriend.  “No, it’s...it’s fine.  I just...I’m...not used to such...affection.”  She sniffed and freed one arm to wipe her face roughly, then stopped when a cool, pale hand finished brushing the tears from her cheeks.

“I know,” Elsa whispered.  “It’s hard to take it in when you’re not used to feeling love...or being loved.  I don’t want that for you, Cassandra.”  And now the tears were starting to well up in her own eyes.

Sensing a wave of emotion coming on, Cassandra said hoarsely, “Can you...tuck me back in?  And...maybe cuddle for a while?”

At that, a tear ran down Elsa’s cheek and a wide grin appeared.

“For however long you need.”

Once she got Cassandra tucked back in, Elsa lay down and snuggled extra close.  Fortunately, she left one of Cassandra’s arms free, which was now draped securely around her waist and holding her tightly.  Elsa squeezed and a wave of love washed over her when Cassandra squeezed back.  It was so warm and tears silently continued to fall for several minutes, but the woman buried under the blanket and her girlfriend - whom she clearly did not deserve - never felt so at ease.

And so it became a habit whenever Cassandra needed a pick-me-up:  Elsa would fetch a blanket and prepare her “Casserole” for a cuddle session, insisting they stay there until Cassandra loved herself as much as she loved Elsa.  Sometimes that meant all through the night.  Sometimes Elsa would slip inside the “Casserole” to be extra close to her girlfriend.  Yet every single time, the magic worked.  No more fears of waiting in the wings and yearning for something to prove her worth; she had all she needed right by her side.  A love so pure and tender it made her heart soar.


End file.
